


Choked Up

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Choking, Christmas Party, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: He shook his head. “So, do you think Sora will like it?”Roxas snorted. “I know my big brother. He’s gonna fall for you even if you were in a hotdog suit.”Riku gets a haircut and a lay along the way.





	Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of work for a beloved friend! I had a lot of fun writing this, thank you for the request!

The first taste of adulthood was often something children fantasized as a gateway into some fantasy world where there were no rules. Like a threshold one crossed as you grew older, where you magically grew as gorgeous as you wanted, free as a bird with not a single responsibility looming over your shoulders.

“Whoever said all that was either smoking crack, or spouting bullshit.”

Axel laughed into his cigarette, choking slightly on smoke as Riku glared at himself in the mirror. The silver-haired man ignored him, squinting at himself as he turned this way and that, inspecting his face, his hair.

“ _Get a haircut,_ he says, _it’ll be wonderful,_ he says.” Riku muttered darkly.

“Well, you have to admit, right, you look _hot._ ” Axel said, and Riku threw him a rude gesture over his shoulder.

“One video call with my mom and she burst into tears!” He snapped, and from the other side of the apartment, he heard Roxas’s loud laughter.

“ _Oh, what happened to your hair!_ ” Roxas chimed in from the bathroom. “ _It was so beautiful! How could you do that, Riku?_ ”

Riku’s cheeks turned pink, and he shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “Roxas, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Ooh, might wanna take that seriously.” Axel hissed, “Didn’t he hand it to you when you—”

“I _know,_ ” Roxas huffed, punching Axel in the arm as he strode out of the bathroom to look at Riku, cocking his head at him thoughtfully. “But for real, you look fine, Riku. Relax. Your mom’s just not used to the style.”

Riku looked at him witheringly, self-consciously running his fingers through his hair. He drummed his fingers over the short, short hair that was left on the lower side of his head. He looked at himself in the mirror again, at the undercut that he now sported, and he had to admit—his head had never felt so light before.

Hell, he hadn’t felt this free since he passed his boards and became an engineer.

“Whatever.” He shook his head. “So, do you think Sora will like it?”

Roxas snorted. “I know my big brother. He’s gonna fall for you even if you were in a hotdog suit.”

Riku rolled his eyes, and the blond laughed. “You know, you’d look even better with a choker on. With your neck finally exposed to the world, I think Sora’s eyes would pop right out of their sockets if he saw all that _bare skin._ ”

“ _Very funny,_ Roxas.” Riku deadpanned, as across the room, Axel choked on smoke.

“That’s freaky as hell.” He said, “Sora’s eyes popping right out?”

“Metaphor,” Riku and Roxas chimed together, and the younger man leered up at Riku.

“You up for it?”

“Sure,” Riku shrugged. “Since you suggested it, I don’t suppose either of you have one, do you?”

“Well—” Roxas began, when Axel cut him off.

“Uhh, I mean, if you want to borrow the one we use during se—”

“What the _fuck,_ Axel—”

“No, I’m okay! Thanks!” Riku’s face was bright red, while Roxas’s face drained of blood, and Axel burst out laughing.

“Oh, my _god._ You should see the both of you.” He snickered behind his hand, and his boyfriend hit him in the side, practically hissing in annoyance. Riku hid his face behind his hands, utterly mortified as Roxas began to beat Axel up half-heartedly, grumbling in annoyance. The redhead easily held Roxas at arm’s length, winking at Riku. “Don’t worry, I’ll sanitize it properly and everything. Perks of being a tattooist, right?”

“You _ass._ ” Riku could only groan, but Axel easily dodged Roxas’s swipes at him to head into his bedroom. The blond grumbled and looked back at Riku with an almost apologetic expression on his face.

“He’s an ass.”

“ _Your_ ass.” Axel chimed in as he walked out of the bedroom and into the little workroom behind the main floor of his tattoo parlour, and Roxas threw him a rude gesture over his shoulder, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Man,” Riku sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back on his seat. “I just—this is so weird to say, but I do think I’m gonna get somewhere tonight.”

Roxas snorted. “With you in an undercut, leather jacket and that collar? I’d be more surprised if you got _nowhere_ tonight.” He muttered something under his breath, and all Riku caught was ‘horny’, ‘single’, ‘desperately drunk’, and he frowned.

“I don’t drink.” He said, and Roxas eyed him flatly.

“I wasn’t talking about you.” He said, and that seemed to be the end of it when he got up to head off into their bedroom. Riku sat there, shifting around awkwardly, when Roxas strode back into the living room holding a little bag. “Okay, I hope you’re not one of those toxic dudes who’re allergic to even the thought of makeup.”

“Does it count if I’ve started joining Kairi on her weekly spa treatments and share skincare routines?” He asked, and Roxas grinned.

“Thank _god._ ” He simply said, and sat down across Riku. “Alright, get over here. We’re gonna make sure you look _fuckable._ ”

Riku flushed.

“Roxas, I don’t like that.”

“Yes, you do.” Roxas replied, and Riku couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

The party was a late Halloween party in the first damn week of _December._

Riku didn’t know if Kairi didn’t get the memo that Halloween was the last day of _October,_ but all his doubts left his head when he stepped in through her and Olette’s front door, his jaw dropping to find the little three-storey house decked out in as much Halloween gear as they possibly could in the hallways. He gaped at the sight of it, his fake ears barely brushing a set of cobwebs hanging from the ceiling as he took in the black cloth draped over the staircase, the candles strewn about everywhere—

He squinted at something on the shoe rack by the door.

“Is that…”

Santa Claus? But _emo?_

“It’s a Christmas party, actually.” Kairi’s voice made him jump, and he whirled around to see the redhead striding by him, Sora next to her.

“Hey!” Riku greeted, and Kairi stopped mid-sentence to turn around. He couldn’t help but smile at what she was wearing—the doll-like witch outfit suited her well—but then his smile dropped off his face when he realised Sora was dressed in a Santa outfit.

That is, if Santa went to Hot Topic and had a change of aesthetic along the way.

There was something gratifying in the way Sora’s jaw just _dropped_ at the sight of him, and Riku felt his cheeks grow hot when all Sora could look at was his throat. He ignored that for now to focus on Kairi instead, giving her a smile as she positively _beamed,_ hugging him close in greeting.

“ _Someone_ missed the memo.” She giggled, pulling away from Riku, and only then did he notice the bough of holly at her throat, replacing her collar. He blinked at her owlishly, and she poked his nose. “Olette said on the invite, didn’t she? It’s a _Nightmare before Christmas_ themed party.” She elbowed Sora with a snicker. “Right, Sora?”

“Woof.” Sora said intelligently, and she burst out laughing.

Riku spluttered, hiding his face behind a shaky hand, as Kairi held on to Sora’s shoulder for dear life.

It wasn’t like Sora was _wrong_ in his reaction, per se. Riku was dressed in something he and Roxas threw together quickly—a leather jacket atop a fishnet vest, a pair of leather pants and some high-lace boots— _“way to go looking like a stripper,”_ Axel had helpfully commented from his lazy sprawl on the sofa—and a pair of werewolf ears and tail.

He did _not_ want to learn where Roxas had those made. When you had friends like Neku Sakuraba and the whole mess that was his little ragtag gang that could rival a video game’s idea of a crime crew was, you learned not to ask questions.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, he still thought that Joshua was part of the yakuza. There was just no damn way he _wasn’t._ )

“Wow, that’s amazing. Where’s my girlfriend when I need her?” Kairi sighed, and grinned at Riku. “Told you he’d lose his mind if you went with it.”

“W-well, I, uh,” Riku stammered, and rubbed the back of his neck. Around it was the collar Axel let him borrow, and he felt his neck prickle with a cold heat at the intensity of Sora’s stare at it. “Hi?”

“Hey.” Sora said, after an embarrassingly long moment’s consideration, and finally he snapped out of his daze, his eyes shooting up from where they had been glued to—Riku’s neck—to meet his gaze, and Riku tried not to think about how _ironic_ that Sora was dressed like a vampire Santa, staring _that_ hungrily at his neck.

Fuck, Roxas was right. They were _definitely_ going to get somewhere tonight.

“Keep it tame in polite company, boys.” Kairi huffed fondly, and hugged Riku again, before pressing a kiss to Sora’s cheek, smearing orange lipstick on his pink cheek. “Seeya! Hopefully I’ll make it to the last of Shiki’s fruit punch.”

She gave the two a mock salute, and hurried away into the living room, where they could hear muffled beats and the sound of clinking glasses and laughter. Sora laughed nervously, approaching Riku with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You, uh. Cut your hair.” He said, and Riku smiled softly at him.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, I _love_ it.” Sora replied immediately, and when Riku blinked at him, the brunet pursed his lips, bright pink with embarrassment. “I-I mean. Yeah. It’s cool.”

Chuckling softly, Riku bent down slightly, and Sora cocked his head at him.

“You can run your hands through it, you know. I can see your hand twitching.”

Sora lit up and ran his fingers through Riku’s hair—now short, unusually _short,_ and the younger man laughed softly.

“What the _hell,_ you look so good. I never thought you’d ever go for the undercut look.”

“Frankly, neither did I. My mom burst into tears seeing me like this, though.” Sora gaped at him, and he laughed, shaking his head fondly as the tension between them dissipated with a grateful sigh, and Riku found his footing again.

Oh, he was himself again, laughing with Sora like this, and the room felt brighter when Sora laughed along with him.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said warmly, and Sora nodded, lacing their fingers together.

“Are you kidding? I _love_ it.” He gave Riku an exaggerated wink, and the older man only laughed at him again, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose. Sora snickered, rubbing their foreheads together, and Riku sighed—

But then _choked,_ when Sora tugged on his collar experimentally.

“But _this,_ ” he said, his voice dropping to a low, dangerous rumble, and it made a strange warmth burn in Riku’s gut not unlike the burn of alcohol.

He swallowed nervously, and wondered if he was already drunk. Maybe he was already heady with something the moment he walked into Kairi and Olette’s house, maybe—

“Be a good boy, Riku.” Sora murmured, “I wanna take you home tonight.”

_Score._

Riku _tried_ not to look positively giddy when Sora pulled away, whistling pleasantly as he strode into the living room after Kairi, but that stupid, wide grin was on his face and he couldn’t help it even if he tried.

Hell, he was sure if his tail was real it would be _wagging._

* * *

“Why,” Riku’s laughter was swallowed by Sora’s hungry mouth, and he let him push him down onto the bed. “The,” another kiss, at his temple, oddly tender. “ _Hell,_ ” Sora ground their hips together, and Riku let out a pleased hiss, rutting back against Sora as the brunet climbed on top of him. “Can— _fuck—_ ” Riku reaches down to grab his ass, squeezing, and Sora kissed him, hard.

Pulling apart, Sora grabbed his face, panting.

“Why the hell can I see your neck,” He said, and Riku could smell alcohol in his breath. It mixed sweetly with the punch Shiki made for the party, but by no means was Sora a lightweight. Not that he had a lot, to start with, too busy staring at Riku’s nape the whole night, but he wasn’t one for much drinking, anyway.

Drinking did, however, made his unintelligent quips a little more unintelligent.

“ _That’s_ the first thing you ask, really?” Riku laughed again, and Sora shot him a flat look, one that had Riku’s smile widen fondly, and Sora rolled his eyes, pecking Riku’s nose lightly.

“Shut up, I never get to see your neck, like, ever.” Sora slurred, and draped himself over him with an over dramatic sigh. “Wow, you’re so hot. Did you know that? You’re really hot, Riku.”

Sora, apparently, was a wordy drunk. Or…

“Sora, are you using the punch as an excuse to gush?” Riku asked, and the brunet paused, before laughing sheepishly, pulling away from him with that boyish smile that Riku loved so much.

“Yeah, I am.” He admitted. “Is it working?”

Riku rolled his eyes. “Gush over me as you are.” He said, and Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

“Ew, that’s so mushy.” He teased, but he was smiling. “Love you, Riku.”

“Love you too.” Riku sighed, and his breath caught in his throat when he felt Sora’s fingers slide under his choker, tugging experimentally. “Sora…” his voice was breathy, gasping out his boyfriend’s name like he couldn’t breathe without doing so, and Sora’s eyes on him were warm, and yet so focused.

His irises were a blue ring around deep, deep black, and Sora leaned into his personal space, their breaths mingling wetly between them.

“Can I fuck you?” Sora asked softly.

Riku shivered, and spread his legs, a silent agreement, but Sora didn’t budge.

“Riku, use your words.” He said, and he could feel the beginnings of a blade’s sharpness in them.

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

Sora shuddered, and he buried his face in the crook of Riku’s neck.

“Riku, on my _god._ ” He breathed, and Riku laughed breathlessly.

“Like that?”

“Hell, _yes._ ” Sora hissed, and he kissed Riku deeply, reaching up to slide his hands under Riku’s jacket, hot palms pressing over his skin as he moved Riku’s jacket aside. Riku helped him shrug his jacket off, pulling Sora off him by the shoulders with a whine from the brunet as he pulled his top off too, relishing in the way Sora immediately shut himself up and ogled his torso.

“Woof,” Sora said again, this time appreciatively, and Riku laughed. Sora’s smile was warm as he kissed him, humming happily as he reached down to undo Riku’s fly, grinning into their kiss as he felt Riku’s straining erection press against his hand. “Stay, boy. Stay.” He said soothingly, and Riku flinched, his hands reluctantly pulling away from Sora to press into the mattress.

“Good boy.”

Riku swallowed thickly as Sora fished out his cock, humming appreciatively as he held it in his hand, feeling the thrum of Riku’s blood as it throbbed with want. The older man took a shuddering breath as Sora’s breath ghosted over his overheated tip, but all he could do was focus on not thrusting his hips up, to press his dick right next to Sora’s cheek _right there—_

“Stay.” Sora’s hand was on his hip, as if sensing his inner conflict, and the crafty grin on his face told him just that. “Stay, boy. Stay.”

Riku whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded, lifting his hips when Sora pulled his pants down the rest of the way, tossing them over his shoulder to elsewhere in Sora’s room.

Part of him was glad Roxas wasn’t home—he went to stay over with Axel at Xion and Namine’s place—or this would have been embarrassing to deal with in the morning.

(Not that it was the sex that would bother Riku, no—Roxas very specifically helped him get dressed that way to get laid—it was the fact that Roxas’s whole damn _idea_ worked in the first place. He wasn’t about to give Sora’s annoying little brother that satisfaction to hold over him. Not that early in the morning.)

“Lost in thought, buddy?” Sora asked, and Riku jumped when he felt Sora’s hands slide down over his thighs, squeezing his supple flesh there.

“N-no, I’m fine.” He replied, and Sora cocked his head at him. He gave Sora a reassuring smile, and the brunet mirrored it. “Promise, I’ll let you know if I’m not okay.”

“You better.” Sora huffed, and went back to petting Riku’s body.

He drummed his fingers over Riku’s skin, slipping them down into the inner side of his thighs as he ran his palms over his leg, tracing a path of liquid fire that went straight to Riku’s cock, making it twitch and weep with every second Sora simply stopped to trace nonsensical patterns into Riku’s skin.

“Sora…” He whined, panting heavily. God, Sora wasn’t even doing anything much, but he was so turned on right now. This was new.

“C’mon, Riku, be a good boy now.” Sora tutted. “Good boys get treats if they do as they’re told.”

Sora would make a good dog trainer, Riku thought at the back of his mind.  

Riku nodded, and held himself carefully still as Sora finally moved his hands down to behind Riku’s knees, spreading his legs wide open. His grin widened at the sight of Riku’s erection, weeping onto his stomach and flushed bright red, and he kissed the skin next to Riku’s knee.

“God, you look great.” He said warmly. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

“I think _I’m_ the lucky one here.” Riku said, and Sora smiled. “Getting fucked by goth Santa Claus.”

Sora’s expression fell at that, and Riku burst out laughing, the brunet dropping his legs with a huff. “Riku, you’re such a brat, you know that?”

“I know,” Riku grinned at him, and Sora’s glare held no venom. “I just want you naked too.”

Sora rolled his eyes, and shrugged his clothes off in a hurry. While he was busy, Riku rolled over to look through Sora’s bedside table—pushing aside empty gacha capsules and crumbled receipts to find nothing.

“Huh?”

“I already took them out, silly.” Sora said, and he jumped when the younger man draped himself over Riku’s back, catlike and content. Riku shivered when he felt Sora’s own erection poking his thigh, and his eyes widened when he felt Sora’s fingers slide under his collar again, tugging experimentally. “You know what, I think I wanna do it like this.”

Riku bit back a sob. Oh, that sounded _wonderful._

“How about you?” Sora asked, pressing a kiss to Riku’s temple, and the older man whined, moving back against Sora’s hips.

Yes, again, and Riku couldn’t trust his tongue to stay straight long enough for him to respond, but he knew Sora was going to ask him again anyway.

He could hear his grin in his voice.

“Use your words, Riku.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

He felt Sora’s delightful shiver against his spine, and he gasped when he felt Sora rut against his thighs, his cock smearing precum against his skin as he instinctively sought friction for himself.

“G-good boy.” His voice was crumbling plaster, and Riku couldn’t help but smile. There was always something endearing to see about Sora’s slow growth into being a Dom—it was like watching a lion cub try to roar, but Riku knew that all cubs grew their manes someday.

Not today, but he could see the beginnings of it anyway.

For his efforts, Sora tugged on his choker—a little harder than before, and Riku’s eyes widened. His breath grew abruptly shorter, and his dick twitched in interest, jerking viciously as Sora slid a slick finger inside him. His gasp was cut off in the middle, aborted and utterly _wrecked_ at that single action, but his mind was reeling.

That felt good, he thought, and Sora groaned in agreement.

“You looked good, too.”

So he didn’t think it, after all.

Riku looked back up at Sora over his shoulder, and he saw the younger man’s lip worried between his teeth, eyes dark as he looked Riku over with appreciation. His own cock was leaking too, ansty and ready like Riku was, and he looked up at Sora pleadingly.

“Please,” he said, and that was all he managed. Sora nodded, fucking him softly with his fingers, and Riku faced forward again, groaning in appreciation as slowly he felt himself adjust to Sora’s fingers inside him. “Ch-choke me.”

“Holy shit.” Sora breathed, but he did as he was told, tugging on Riku’s choker again, and he couldn’t deny that unmistakable jerk his cock made at the sound of Riku choking.

Oh, it was hot—so _stupidly_ hot, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but worry. It was their first time trying this, and Sora was—for as gung-ho he was at trying new things with his boyfriend—definitely not qualified for this kind of kink.

(At least, he thought, not _yet._ )

Sora could only ever bring himself to gingerly pull on the collar, but it didn’t seem like Riku minded the mild pressure. He focused instead on fingering Riku open, panting heavily as he felt Riku open up beautifully on his fingers, one, two, three—

Riku was slick with lube and gaping, panting like a bitch in heat by the time Sora snapped out of it. He’d been staring at Riku wrapped around his fingers so intently, he hadn’t realised he’d stopped choking him until the older man whined at him.

“Sora,” He gasped desperately, “Please—please, again.”

Again meant a lot of things.

“What again, boy?” Sora didn’t know where _that_ came from, but the way it made Riku whine and press his face into the pillows told him it was there to stay. “Use your words, c’mon.”

‘Use your words’, once upon a time, meant something completely different, too. Back then, it was a way for them to tell each other their consent, virgins stumbling around kink negotiation and the initial awkwardness that followed first-time sex between lovers, even if they had known each other for as long as they had lived.

Today, it seemed it, too, had blossomed right into adulthood.

“Please, sir. Please, fuck me.”

Sora shivered. “Wow.”

Riku laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, me too.”

Sora huffed, smacking his side lightly. “Keep it together, you brat.”

“ _You_ keep it together.” Riku shot back, and the both of them dissolved into laughter again, warm and familiar, a cat settling into her favourite nook to nap. Sora’s smile was fond, but by no means was he going to stop now—straightening up as he pulled his fingers out of Riku with a hiss from his boyfriend. He rolled a condom onto his cock, and he bit his lip.

“Riku—”

“Please, sir.” Riku cut him off, “Do it. Please, fuck me.”

Sora bit his lip, hard, and slid home. Riku gasped, his hands balling into white-knuckled fists as Sora’s cock breached him, spreading him open with such a delicious burn that whited out his mind. Almost as an afterthought, Sora tugged on his choker, desperate for something— _anything_ —to ground him into coherence as Riku squeezed around him, but suddenly, Riku squeezed him _hard,_ and it took all of Sora’s willpower not to cum right then and there.

“ _Riku!_ ” He gasped, jolting at the sound of his boyfriend choking slightly, and his hips stuttered forward involuntarily, pressing deeper inside him, and Riku let out a breathless moan.

“Oh, that was—that was—”

“Good?” Sora panted, more to keep himself from coming than to reassure Riku, and the older man reached behind him to hit him in the side.

“You keep asking,” he huffed, and Sora huffed fondly, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Sorry, wanna take care of you.” He murmured, and he couldn’t deny that Riku’s cheeks grew impossibly redder. “Alright, I’ve got you.”

He tugged on Riku’s choker a little harder, just enough to hinder his air supply, and then man choked slightly as Sora pulled out of him, only to thrust inside him again with a soft grunt.

It didn’t take long for Sora to settle into a familiar, fast rhythm that had Riku letting out choked moans and aborted gasps of air, Sora’s name splintering at the edges and whittling away at Sora’s control spilling from his lips. He leaned forward to nose at Riku’s throat, enjoying the feel of all that skin finally bared after years of hiding it under his hair, and thanked each and every single one of the stars in the sky that Riku agreed to this.

This was wonderful. He’d known Riku for years, and one would think Sora would grow tired of him, but he never did. He never will, if he had a say in it—Riku was too precious, too amazing and unpredictable, and now _this._ Distractingly beautiful, with a propensity for submission. Later, they would talk more. They would plan out a future between them pressed against scratchy, homey sheets, against smooth hotel blankets.

But for now, Sora couldn’t think of anything else—Riku’s warm, wet heat, the sound of his beautiful voice, the heat of the room around them.

Sunlight, streaming in from the window, waking up to the glare of a golden band around a finger among others intertwined in a loving hold—

Sora’s eyes shot open, and suddenly he came while buried inside Riku. He gasped, yanking himself out of his boyfriend, who looked up at him over his shoulder with glazed over eyes.

“Sora?” He mumbled, and the brunet shook his head, gathering himself together quickly as he tied off his condom, tossing it into the bin next to his bed.

“Sorry,” Sora muttered, “Blew my load too fast.”

Too far gone into pleasure, Riku could only grunt dismissively, reaching for Sora to pull him close, asking him silently to keep going. Sora huffed fondly, and slipped his fingers inside him to fuck him, his other hand snaking down to his cock to start stroking him to completion.

Riku gasped, burying his face into Sora’s pillows as his orgasm hit him hard, and the older man slumped down onto the bed, panting softly. He winced as he rolled over, avoiding the spunk staining the bed, and all Sora could be bothered to do was to roll up the soiled blanket in a ball and wipe his hands on it. He tossed it aside off into somewhere in his bedroom, and dropped himself down next to Riku to look at him as he panted heavily, coming down from his orgasmic high.

He smiled warmly as Riku eventually came back to himself, and he tried not to grow too appreciative of the sight of angry red welts on Riku’s pale throat, which will doubtlessly bruise in the morning.

“I’m going to fucking die the moment I walk into the workshop tomorrow.” Riku was more eloquent after sex, still. Sora didn’t know how he does it, so all he offered him was a smile and a shrug, which earned him a fond kiss to the forehead. “You peebrain.”

“Brat.” Sora shot back. “Mr. Highwind’s gonna _kill_ you.”

“Whose fault do you think is that?” Riku replied easily, but let Sora cuddle against his chest anyway. The two of them settled into comfortable silence, and Sora nearly fell asleep to the rhythm of Riku’s heartbeat, when the man spoke again.

“Hey, Sora?” He asked, and the brunet hummed his acknowledgement. “Why’d you blow your load too fast?”

Sora thought back to his train of thought—the sex, for sure. Riku was always hot, topping or bottoming, but…

The sunlight. The rings.

Sora blushed.

“Uh.” He buried his face into Riku’s chest. “Just thought you were hot.”

“Hmm.” Riku didn’t sound convinced, but Sora wasn’t about to clarify anything. “Sora, I know what you sound like when you’re avoiding something.”

Sora squeaked, and burrowed further against Riku, feeling his laughter more than he heard it.

“But I also know to leave you to it until you’re ready to tell me.” He felt Riku kiss his hair, and he smiled softly as the older man let him hug him closer again. “So I’ll wait. I’m more patient than you, anyway.”

“Boo, you suck.” Sora mumbled into his skin, and Riku snorted.

“But thanks.” He said, after a moment’s hesitation. “I promise. When I’m ready… I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Riku nodded, and settled down to sleep.

Sora thought back to his thoughts of those rings, and felt nervous about the way he fell asleep so easily after that.

In the morning, he thought. In the morning, they’ll figure something out, and maybe someday, they’ll move on to the next step as well.

**Author's Note:**

> kicks my own ass i wish i could stop playing on my ps4 long enough to write properly


End file.
